Are You Watching?
by SarahAH30
Summary: For the TwiKinkfest. James likes to 'get off' in public places. By his reckoning he's on his last chance with the local PD. AH OOC


For TwiKinkFest

Prompt Male character (James maybe? I could use always use more dirty bad boy James) has a kink for masturbating in public places. One day he gets caught by a cop (I fancy Emmett for this) who takes him down to the station to have a quiet word and tell him what a dirty boy he is. What happens next is up to the writer.

Pairing – James / Emmett

Rating – M/NC17

Thanks to Mss Dare for holding my hand and Beckybrit for stepping in as beta for me

Special thanks to the OP for the prompt. When I found out it was you honey I did a little dance then the panic set in as I didn't want to let you down. This whole thing started out so different. It's my first time with James but I really enjoyed it, I hop you do to.

I don't own Twilight obvs. Any and all mistakes, grammar or otherwise after the edit process are all mine

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sir, please remove your hands from your penis and place them behind your head"<strong>

It started out innocent enough. I didn't just wake up one morning thinking it would be hot to wank in public. Far from it. The first time I got off in a public setting I felt like pervert. It was way back in high school, during track practice. Coach, for some reason, decided my heart wasn't in training that day and told me to hit the showers early. Of course my mind wasn't on training that day, I had been sporting a semi since second period and couldn't wait to get home. Seeing as I had hit the showers at least twenty minutes before the rest of the team, I'd decided I could deal with my problem earlier than anticipated. Soaping myself up in the shower I got down to business, By the time I heard someone moving about in the locker room I was too far gone to stop and the thought of being caught by whoever it was out there, got me off that much faster.

I thought about the situation a whole lot over the passing months, but it wasn't until a party after homecoming that I realized I really did enjoy getting off in public. It was also the night I realized I really did liked boys more than girls. I had thought for a while that that might have been the case but it wasn't until I was sequestered in a dark corner with a cheerleader, her hand wrapped around my dick, that I had the double epiphany. While she was working me over, my eyes locked with one of the jocks across the crowded room. It wasn't her whispered "Mmmm you like that baby?" that got me off, it was the look he gave me which left me in no doubt he knew what we were doing. Just that thought alone had me shooting my load in the most intense orgasm I had ever had.

Over the years I have experimented vastly, it wasn't something I could always easily reconcile myself with. You hear on the news all the time of perverts being beaten or arrested after being caught with their pants down in public. But after years of feeling ashamed for my 'kink' I realized that while some people may find it creepy, when I did masturbate in public I never did it maliciously, it was never over a certain person. It wasn't like someone caught my eye and I just had to run off and rub one out in the nearest bush.

It was more than that.

It was the cold shiver down my spine that slowly got warmer as I palmed myself through my jeans. The adrenalin rush I would get when I found just the right secluded place. I didn't need to be in a crowded place, just somewhere that I knew I could be caught; somewhere I could hear people moving around. When I would hear someone close by, my heart rate would soar and my release would rip from me almost violently. It just got better every time.

Not to say it was always easy and that I had never been caught. Of course I had; you couldn't do something like this and not get caught. The worst was being frog marched off the late bus by a close to retirement cop who was an even bigger perv than me. There I was alone on the top floor of the bus, magazine strategically placed over my lap, languidly stroking myself. Next thing I knew I was in the back of the cop's car, with him leering at me through the rear view mirror and urging me to finish what I started on the bus while he was obviously partaking in his own bout of public wanking.

By my reckoning I am on my last warning from the local PD and today it looked like the game was up.

"Sir, please remove your hands from your penis and place them behind your head."

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was; I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

Officer McCarty. He was the cop that had the pleasure of booking me the last time I was arrested, almost two years ago. Doing as I was told I place my hands behind my head and wait for him to approach.

"For Christ's sake, can you put yourself away and _then _put your hands behind your head."

I do as he asks and don't complain or say a word as I am cuffed and led to his cruiser.

Twenty minutes later and I am sitting in the interrogation room, Officer McCarty sitting opposite me.

"Why do you do it James?" he asks with a blush on his cheeks.

"Because it feels good" I answer, not ashamed in the slightest.

"I understand it feels good, James. I mean why do you do it in public when you know you could be caught and end up here again?"

"Because it feels _good_"

He gets this strange look in eyes, sighs and stands up "I will be back in a minute James, please try and behave. Officer Biers will right outside the door if you need anything."

He gives me that look again and exits the room and I'm left all alone feeling edgy. Officer McCarty caught me before I actually got off and that feeling is still there, like a dull itch at the base of my spine. He removed the cuffs when we arrived at the station and my fingers are now drumming out an impatient beat on the table top. Glancing around the room I spot the red flash of a camera in the right hand corner.

Standing I slowly pace around the room keeping sight of the camera out of the corner of my eye. I get a thrill shiver through my entire being as I notice the slow movements of the camera following my progress around the small room. Someone is watching me, and that is all I need. Sitting back down in the chair I lean back and recline slightly, hands on my knees keeping half an eye on my audience. Once I'm happy that no matter what angle the camera moves to whoever is watching will not be able to see anything explicit I run both hands up my thighs and let out a small breath.

My fingers slowly work the buttons on my jeans, as each one pops open that dull feeling at the base of my spine starts to warm. By the time all four buttons are open and my dick is in my hand I can't help the gasps that escape me. Ever mindful of the camera in the corner I slowly stroke myself. I hear a cough and feet shuffling outside the door and my heart starts to pound. As I reach the tip of my dick I swipe my thumb over it spreading the sticky pre come that is steadily accumulating. Slowly, so as to savor this moment I lightly trail my fingers up and down a few times, reaching the base I grip myself tightly with one hand feeling myself twitch. I gently roll my balls with my free hand. Hearing more movement outside me glance over to the door, the camera all but forgotten. The warm feeling trailing up my spine turns to a raging inferno as I see the door handle move. The overwhelming urgency takes over, I need this. Increasing the speed of my hand I work myself over, the opaque fluid seeping from my dick all the lubrication I need.

Never taking my eyes from the door I move faster, the tension already coiling low in my stomach. I can feel the thick vein on the underside of my dick throbbing against my palm. I've never needed this as much as I do now, I know if that door opens and I'm found with my dick out in the interrogation room I will be royally screwed but I can't bring myself to care. The handle moves again and I hold my breath, the room is almost deathly quiet, all I can hear is the whir of the camera as it moves. I imagine the person in the camera room zooming in to try and get a better angle.

Gripping tighter I increase my speed again, up and down with a twist when I reach the head, on every down stroke I lightly tug on my balls. I can feel it building and building, the slick wet sounds of my masturbation now joining the sounds from the camera and outside the door. The door handle has moved all the way down now, any second and I will be joined by an officer, any second I will be caught and that's all I need. I'm right there spilling over my fingers, warm pulses of come seeping over my hand.

The heat in my spine starts to recede, the thin layer of sweat coating my forehead cooling as the air conditioning kicks in and mild panic starts to set as my mind races through different scenarios of what will happen when the door opens. I am given a reprieve though as a commotion breaks out on the other side of the door and the handle climbs back to its upright position.

Looking around the room I hope to find a box of tissues to wipe my hand with but am shit out of luck and I really don't want to wipe my hand on my jeans. Leaving me with only one option I look right into the camera, raise my fingers to lips and lap up the cooling come, putting on a show for whoever it that is watching.

What seems like an age later Officer McCarty re joins me in the room but refuses to look me in the face "I'm letting you go with a warning this time James. Please just try and keep it in your pants, next time I won't be able to let you off so easy"

As I stand I notice his eyes go straight to my crotch and his cheeks flush. Thanking him and promising I will try to behave I offer him my hand for a brief handshake. When I reach the door, my hand on the handle I look back over my shoulder and catch him with the hand I had just shook to his lips.

Walking down the steps of the police station I am still riding my high, barely able to contain my grin and hoping to all hope that the next time I get caught it will be by Office McCarty. Oh there will be a next time, I may like to get off in public but now I know how he likes to watch I will be sure to keep my eye out for him.


End file.
